


Seen

by Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Musical-verse, friendship fluff, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings/pseuds/Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings
Summary: Short drabble based on a suggested idea that Beetlejuice needs glasses.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I received an anonymous suggestion on Tumblr: "Just a little idea, what if Beetlejuice had glasses?" And it spawned this! More fluff. (Someday I will learn to write something else. Probably.)

"Beetlejuice!" Adam groaned, a familiar objection in the Maitland/Deetz household. The specter had tried several times in the past and had now finally succeeded in snatching the pair of glasses off Adam's face while he was reading on the living room couch. Crowing in triumph, Beetlejuice spun around the couch with his ill-gotten gains held up over his head, like a bully keeping lunch money away from a nerd.

Adam, for his part, knew better than to chase the energetic demon and try to get them back. Instead he folded his arms and gave Beetlejuice his best 'I'm very disappointed in you' expression.

Beetlejuice ignored him and jumped up onto the back of the couch, balancing on top of it effortlessly with his hands held out on either side, a faux surfer.

Adam thought about pushing him. Then almost immediately he scolded himself. That was such a mean thought!

Beetlejuice started doing a pelvic thrust over his head.

Adam reconsidered the pushing idea.

Before he could make a decision, Beetlejuice suddenly shoved the glasses onto his face. (Adam winced and tried not to imagine the demon's greasy hair and the dirt behind his ears.)

"Beetlejuice, seriously, give them back. I need those to see--"

The specter seemed not to have heard him. He had gone still, muttering, "Whoa." He craned his head to look up at the living room's overhead light. Then he turned to look at the bookshelf against the far wall, then held his hands up in front of his face.

Adam frowned.

"Spooky," uttered Beetlejuice, wiggling his fingers.

Adam finally stood up and turned to face his rambunctious housemate. "Beetlejuice, are those helping you?"

His head snapped down to regard Adam. The pale green eyes behind the lenses widened. "Huh?"

"Can you see better with those on?" Adam clarified.

"Whut? Pfft. Helping? What? No!" The striped demon catapulted from the couch, performing a somersault in the air that seemed to defy gravity before landing in a perfect gymnast's pose. In the process the glasses went flying and Adam went scrambling after them, hoping they weren't scratched from sliding across the wooden floor.

By the time he had reclaimed his glasses and stood up, Beetlejuice was gone.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Lydia announced, waltzing in the front door. Hands full, she kicked it closed behind her.

Adam appeared so quickly that she suspected he had been hovering near the door, watching her bike up the long driveway. "Any luck?" he asked.

She grinned and juggled the three bags she was carrying, finally finding the right one to reach into a pull out a small case. She waved it in front of him. "Got it!"

Adam took the case and peered inside, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Perfect. Thank you, Lydia."

As Adam admired her acquisition, Lydia took the opportunity to empty her hands by dumping her shopping bags on the floor by the front door. "Do you really think it'll work? I mean, for it to help he'd have to wear them. Voluntarily," she added. She looked up as Barbara came gliding down the stairs and over to them to look at the gift over Adam's shoulder. (Sometimes Lydia wondered if the Maitlands shared a brain, because it seemed to her that they often knew what each other were thinking, and if one of them knew something sometimes the other did too. They denied it, though.)

Adam gave Lydia an amused look and passed the case back to her. "Only one way to find out. Why don't you call him?"

The corners of the girl's eyes crinkled, just as they always did when she was excited. Adam enjoyed getting to know Lydia and noticing all her little tells. She really enjoyed being in on this surprise.

She took a deep breath. "Beeeeeetlejuice! Bee--"

No second or third name recital was needed; he must have been nearby. For no other reason than he liked to make an entrance, there was a flash of green lightning in the space over their heads. The striped demon appeared standing beside them, as if he had always been a part of the conversation. He was facing Lydia in acknowledgment of her call. "Hey, babes!"

Lydia gave him a look. "Don't call me that," she said, in the tone of one who had said it many times already.

"Right, Lyds," Beetlejuice corrected himself, waving a hand.

He wouldn't remember for next time, but Lydia was used to that by now. She didn't comment and just held the gift out to him. "Here, it's for you."

Beetlejuice peered down at the small black case. "What's that? A tiny coffin? Did you get me that dead goldfish I've been wanting?"

Smothering a chuckle, she pushed the case at him. "Just open it."

"Okay, but look, I haven't even set up his little... fishbowl..." Beetlejuice's voice trailed off as he opened the case and saw a pair of glasses within. The lenses were rectangular with sharp, bold edges, and the frames were lime green.

Speechless, he looked up at the faces of the Maitlands and the teenager. Lydia was smirking, proud to have caught him flat-footed. Adam looked pleased, and Barbara had one of those expressions she got whenever she was thinking those gross motherly thoughts again.

"It's not exact," Adam admitted. "I mean, failing any way to get you an actual eye exam, I just gave Lydia my own prescription since it seemed to help you at least somewhat and I thought maybe later we could--EEP."

Adam's words were cut off as Beetlejuice pulled him into a hug. After a moment, a second arm shot out and wrapped around Lydia's shoulders, pulling her into the hug as well. Then a third arm collected Barbara.

"You're welcome, Beetlejuice," Adam murmured, giving him a little pat on the arm.


End file.
